utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kony
Kony (コニー) is an utaite known for his soft, shota-like voice. However, he can change his voice from shota to "manly-ish" easily, and often does so in much of his songs. NNDictionary also adds that he has a "beautiful vibrato" and "great sense of rhythm".Voice description He is also famous for his funny omakes at the end of most of his songs. He has an energetic and outgoing personality as well as liking to joke around a lot. Kony is known to be good friends with Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, Kashitaro Ito, Rimokon, Shamuon, Soraru, and Yuuto. He collaborates a lot with Yuuto. Kony also frequently does covers of non-VOCALOID songs, such as his parody covers of Haiyore! Nyaruko-san 's opening theme song. Kony's first cover was of Marionette Syndrome. However, his first hit cover was Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman, which was his second cover as well as the first video where he was called Kony; the original video now has over 160K views and over 7K MyLists on NND. He has also helped out or participated a little on some videos (such as helping with mixing or singing a minor part in a chorus), which can be found in his alternate Mylist. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Act Family (Doujin-circle) with Amatsuki and Yuuto # Member of TingerFive (ω5) # Member of Piano x Dolche # Member of Smiley*2GS # Member of 〆5 # Member of Circle of Friends # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST (Released on May 18, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST 2 (Released on December 21, 2011) # Colorful Mic (Released on December 31, 2011) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 4 (Released on May 02, 2012) # Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) # Melodic note. (Amatsuki's album) (Released on June 27, 2012) # Osamuraisan Collection Vol.3 ~Utahite Hikite~ (Released on August 11, 2012) # Tasogare Generation with Yuuto (Released on August 11, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Released on October 17, 2012) # Bakumatsu BAND album (Released on October 24, 2012) List of covered songs -✽ Xmas edition ✽- (collab) (2010.12.24) # "One Chorus Medley 2" (2011.03.30) # "Hajimete no Chuu" with remade lyrics (First Kiss) (2011.04.01) (Community only) # "Just a Game" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.04.19) # "Cutie HoNEET" (2011.04.23) # "Sukoshi Tanoshiku Naru Jihou" (A Bit Amusing Time Signal) (singlink chorus) (2010.04.29) (In Misc Mylist) # "Hajimete no Ponyo" (Hajimete no Chuu parody) feat. Kony and Amatsuki (2011.06.15) # "Blackjack" feat. Kony and Elshi (2011.06.02) (taken down on NND) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.06.10) # "Homo Nonke" (parody of Suki Kirai) (2011.06.17) # "Chocolate Train" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.08.03) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (parody of Noroi no Megane ~ Saraba Kaijin 256 Mensou) feat. Kony and Saki♂ (2011.09.02) # "Shabon Tama" (Soap Bubble) (2011.09.10) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Kony, Shamuon, Amatsuki, Rib, maro. and Yuuto (2011.09.15) # "Hanamizuki" (Dogwood Flower) (2011.10.01) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossom) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.10.10) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro Ni" (When the Crooks Laugh) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2011.11.11) # "Yubi Kiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.11.22) # "PONPONPON" (Remake and Talk video) (2011.12.11) # "Mr.music" feat. Kony, Rumdarjun, Shamuon, Yuuto, Amatsuki, Chomaiyo, and Glutamine # "Bokura no Ochinpo." -X'mas arrange ver.- (2011.12.25) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Jisatsu Bushi" (Suicide Song) (2012.04.14) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP parody" (2012.04.26) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Internet City" (singlink chorus) (2010.05.12) (In Misc Mylist) # "Mahjong Junkie" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.06.24) # "Majinga-Z" (2012.06.25) # "Love Song wo Korosanaide" (Don't Kill the Love Song) (2012.06.30) # "Haiyore! Nyaruko-san OP Parody" (2012.07.02) feat. Kony, Setsuko and Kaito (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "stand by me" feat. Kony and Aburan (Yougaku Utattemita Tour event) (2012.07.11) # "Mr.Music Tsuya-adekaya-" -arrange.ver.- (2012.07.30) # "Alice 'Alice in Wonderword'" -arrange.ver.- (2012.08.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.08.09) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Kony, Yuuto, Mafumafu, Amatsuki (2012.08.22) # "Miku Miku ni Shiteageru" (Miku's Birthday celebratory video) (2012.08.31) # "Nibyokan" (2012.09.03) # "MUGIC feat. Rumdarjun, Amatsuki, Shamuon, Yuuto, Chomaiyo, and Kony (2012.09.27) # "Noushou Sakuretsu Girl" (Exploding Gray Matter Girl) feat. Kony and Yuuto (2012.10.23)}} Discography For 〆5 albums see here Gallery Trivia *Kony's friends call 05/21 "Kony's Day" and celebrate it with strawberry shortcake. *Kony likes sweets a lot, especially strawberry shortcake. *He currently lives in Tokyo. *Kony has visited America before.America visit *He also owns an iPhone. *He has done a series of game walkthroughs of the horror game The House with Rimokon. (Warning: Links contains images that may not be appropriate for minors due to the mature nature of the game itself") *There has also been an ongoing gag about how chubby Kony is (he weights about 82kg or almost 181lbs)Kony's weightKony's weight source 2. Kony has been saying that he is trying to dietKony's diet, though there has not been news about whether his diet was successful or not. (For instance, Kony's NND community is called "Let's cheer on for Kony's diet community" or "コニーくんのダイエットを応援するコミュ".) External links *Twitter *Blog *Mixi *Nico Nico Pedia page *Voiceblog Category:NND Male Utaite Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:TingerFive (ω5) Category:Piano x Dolche Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Smiley*2GS Category:〆5 Category:Circle of Friends